


Love Me Gentle

by second_hand_heaven



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce is a sleepy mess, Clark is a sweetheart, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Sex, good thing diana loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_heaven/pseuds/second_hand_heaven
Summary: Bruce is tired but he wants a round with his lovers before finally getting some rest. It seems, however, those two ideas might get a little mixed up.





	Love Me Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> The SuperWonderBat discord server gave me the delicious image of sleepy Bruce being fucked so gently by Clark that he falls asleep, (thanks andro) and this fic magically appeared. Enjoy!
> 
> -Nova xx

 

“Bruce,” Clark pants between heated kisses, “you should get some rest.” Bruce had just come back from patrol, weary from another night on Gotham's streets. Clark and Diana waited, despite always being told not to bother, and welcomed him to the bedroom, expecting him to make a beeline for the bed and promptly fall asleep. But as Bruce stepped out of the shower it seemed he wasn't quite ready to sleep. 

Bruce just rolls his eyes at him, baring his throat for Diana's lips to tease the skin of his neck further. “I'm fine, okay? Just hurry up and fuck me already.” His fingers tug at the hem of Diana's shirt, sliding it up the planes of her sharp abdomen. He cups her breasts through the fabric, squeezing the flesh until he elicits a string of moans from the Amazon. 

They move to the bed, Diana positioned by the head and surrounded by copious pillows. Bruce crawls between her spread thighs, his hands skating across the bare skin of her abdomen. His lips follow soon after. 

Clark slides behind Bruce, condom and lube in hand. His hands run up and down Bruce’s thighs, spreading his knees a little wider. Diana tosses him a pillow, which he tucks beneath Bruce’s hips. Clark uncaps the lube and slicks up three fingers, taking his time to coat them luxuriously. Bruce swings his hips, presenting himself eagerly for Clark's fingers. “Hurry up,” Bruce grunts, and Clark takes pity and concedes, circling the hole with his index finger before dipping inside. The little choked-off gasp that spills from Bruce’s lips sends heat right to Clark’s gut. 

“There’s no point trying to be quiet,” Diana smirks, “he can hear every little sound you make.” And he loves it, loves hearing the way Bruce comes further and further apart. He rewards Bruce with another finger, easing in and out teasingly slow.

“Come on, Boy Scout.” Bruce rocks back on his fingers impatiently. “Fuck me already.”

“Easy, B. We’ve got time.” But he does add another finger, stretching his lover with practiced ease. 

Bruce always gets like this, wanting everything at once, so demanding. But as much as Bruce scowls and demands and begs, Clark won’t give him what he wants. Not until he’s ready. 

Bruce whines low in his throat as Clark removes his fingers. That should do it.

“You’re so good Bruce,” Clark hushes him with a grounding hand to his tailbone, “so good for me.” He rolls on a condom and slides in, eyes squeezed shut at the overwhelming bliss. Once he bottoms out, he finally opens his eyes. Diana’s smiling up at him, all soft, and Bruce's head is nestled between Diana’s thighs. Clark loves it like this: he and Diana with Bruce strung out between them, his control slipping and slipping until it floated away like dandelion seeds on a gentle breeze. 

Bruce moans against her thigh, Diana's fingers combing through his still wet hair. His hands slide up and down her inner leg, feather-light and teasing over the pair of satin boxers that Clark’s pretty sure belong to Bruce.

At the sound of a poorly muffled yawn, Clark stills his movements. “Bruce?” 

“Hmm?” Bruce twists to face him, blinking slowly. 

Diana traces her fingernails across Bruce’s jawline. “Tired, my love? We can always begin again in the morning.”

“I’m fine, just keep going.”

“I can do that,” Clark chuckles, thrusting in agonisingly slow. “Don't fall asleep on us.”

“Then fuck me like you mean it,” Bruce hisses, but there's no heat to his words, not with the fatigue dripping from his words. 

So Clark does, in a way. His strokes become gentler, slower and more deliberate, and he can practically hear Bruce's eye roll. Rocking together steadily, languidly basking in the drawn out pleasure. He loves it like this, painstakingly gentle. For all of Clark’s strength, he loves it when he gets to be soft like this. 

Diana catches his eye, a fondness glittering in her gaze. “Be more specific next time,” she chastises Bruce with a grin, “tell him  _ just _ how you want him to fuck you.”

Bruce grunts but his hips keep rocking back against each of Clark's thrusts. “Don't tease me, princess. Not if you want my mouth on you.”

But she just smiles, patting his cheek. “As much as I hate to say it, not tonight my love.”

Bruce nods, unquestioning and accepting against her thigh, using it as a pillow. 

Clark strokes a hand along the notches of Bruce’s spine, his other hand gripping at Bruce’s left hip. Arousal coils tighter in his abdomen, but something seems off.

“Bruce?”

Bruce hums, his movements stilling. He’s oddly silent, usually he’s bursting at the seams with snarky comments or lustful pleas, sometimes both on the same breath. 

Clark frowns. “Diana?” he asks, concern rising in his throat. “is he okay?”

But Diana just smiles, endeared by the man between them. “And,” she says, drawing out the vowel, “he's asleep.”

“Really?” Clark pulls out, eliciting a soft whine from his sleeping lover. 

“Indeed.” Diana strokes Bruce's cheek, murmuring sweetness and filthy promises for the morning. “Well, that's one way to get him to sleep,” she smirks, looking up at Clark. 

Clark shakes his head, affectionately exasperated. “Normally I'd be offended by someone falling asleep while we…” He gestured to the man spread our below him. “But I think he needed that.” Bruce has been pushing himself these last few weeks with a drug-running case that refuses to crack. Some rest will do him good.

Diana nods. “He trusts us,” she says, fingers still tangling through Bruce's hair. There’s so much that those simple words convey. Bruce trusts them with his body, with his heart, trusts them enough to be vulnerable enough to fall asleep during sex. Trusts them to take care of him. 

His throat tightens. “Yeah.” Clark peels off the condom and tosses it in the bin. “You up for a round?” he asks with a grin, despite his ebbing arousal. 

She considers for a moment, head tilted in thought before shaking. “I don't think I can move with Bruce asleep on me.” As if to make a point, Bruce snuggles closer to Diana in his sleep. 

Clark helps her arrange Bruce a little more comfortably so that the billionaire is only half on top of her, his head resting against Diana’s stomach. Ever so gently, Clark slides into bed beside her and tugs the sheets up over the three of them. “It's like when a kitten falls asleep on you,” he says, “you’re bound by the law to stay still.” 

Diana giggles at that, and Clark can't help but join her. 

 

_ FIN _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Feel free to come have a chat with me on my [tumblr](http://second-hand-heaven.tumblr.com/) or on my [nsfw sideblog](http://second-hand-hell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Nova xx


End file.
